


Stjarna & Huc

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, Hypnosis, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Life Regression, Timeless love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Gunther's hit, Starsky is well on his way to a full recovery, but he is more concerned about Hutch's condition than his own.</p><p>Originally written for Starsky & Hutch 911 community multilingual challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stjarna & Huc

**Author's Note:**

> A Thank you to Suzan Lovett for her inspirational artwork of Viking Hutch and Leopard Tamer Starsky. View the artwork here:
> 
> http://mvernet.livejournal.com/tag/too%20much%20hotness
> 
> Thakka. Ek ann ther, Spencer5460.

“Hutch, you have come up with some weird things in the past, but this has them all beat to hell.”

“You need to expand your mind, Starsk. There is a whole universe of knowledge out there, if you are open to it.”

“Yeah. And you open your wallet to them all. How much is this quackerjack hypnotist hittin’ you up for?”

Hutch coughed and searched for something interesting to look at outside the Torino’s passenger side window. “A hundred.”

“Hutch! This guy’s a rip off artist… this is a con if I ever hearda one. That’s it! I’m turning around and takin’ you home.”

“Fine! Just pull over, I’ll call a cab. I never asked you to come anyway! Past life regression is a private thing. I never should have shared my interest in it with you!”

Starsky took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He did think this idea of Hutch’s to look into his past to solve the problems of the now was ridiculous. He glanced sideways at his partner. He had shaved the mustache, shed some pounds. He looked younger, but somehow frail. Too pale. Too blond. Like he was fading away into a misty place where Starsky could not follow. What drugs, plagues, botulism, bombs and bullets couldn’t do, stress did. 

A few months after Gunther's hit, just when Starsky was able to drive and get around a bit more, Hutch’s heart had almost given out. His blood pressure was so high that the doctor Starsky dragged him to had sedated him and hospitalized him overnight. The doctor had warned him of an impending heart attack if he didn’t learn to take things easy. So Hutch joined Starsky on temporary medical leave. Both of their futures were suspended in mid air, as if they were in a time machine that had stopped and they were waiting for someone to turn a dial, push a red button and start their lives again.

“Babe, if you think I’m letting you be hypnotized without me and my gun in the room you’re crazier than I already think you are. But I promise I’ll behave. I worry about ya, Blintz. What if this stresses you out? What if…”

Hutch turned and placed a hand on Starsky’s shoulder. “I know, buddy. I know,” Hutch said gently. “I’m fine. I took my pills. I meditated. If I were any calmer I’d be asleep.”

Hutch moved his hand a bit and played with the curls perched like little brown birds on Starsky’s collar. Hutch blamed it on his new heart meds, but he couldn’t get enough of touching Starsky. He could feel peace enter his bloodstream where ever he made contact.

Starsky felt Hutch’s fingers tickle his neck and he smiled. He blamed it on his new inhaler that the doctor told him was filled with steroids for his lungs, but he sure craved Hutch’s touch. And the daydreams that filled his mind when the drugs made him drift, were enough to blow out his lungs permanently. 

.oOOo.

Hutch was stretched out comfortably on a recliner upholstered in a mauve colored fabric. He had taken off his jacket, shoes, gun and holster, leaving on his green t-shirt, jeans and socks. Starsky remained fully clothed in his usual leather and denim, Hutch’s gun tucked safely behind his back. He nervously fiddled with Hutch’s holster while perched on the corner of an antique oak desk. They both watched Doctor Belinda Newkirk pace as she explained the procedure in her slightly germanic accent. She looked the part of a well educated, older woman. Fifty-something in a pin-striped pants suit. A frilly, mauve blouse accenting her face at the collar of her jacket. Mauve obviously, was her favorite color.

“The hypnosis itself is the standard approved procedure, used for everything from helping people to stop smoking to aiding a witness to a crime recall forgotten details,” she smiled at the two good- looking detectives and continued. Her voice was soothing and melodic.

“Ken, I will simply put you into a peaceful hypnotic state and guide you into a bright path where dwells the memories of your past lives. They are already there you just have to find them. They will seem like old companions when you meet them. You will not be agitated or frightened. You will know what is real and you will sense that you are also here in this room with your dear friend watching your back, yes?” 

She gave Starsky a small pat on the arm. He started slightly and realized her voice had calmed him to the point of dozing. He shook himself and looked at Hutch. He seemed calm and relaxed. His eyes were already drooping a bit. She was good.

Hutch sat up a little. He had some questions for the good doctor.

“Doctor Newkirk? Did you get my medical file?”

The doctor indicated a file next to Starsky on her desk. “Oh! Yes. I went through it thoroughly. It seems that your life has been a great battle with death around every corner. And now you are worried that your own body has betrayed you?”

Hutch nodded.

“I have had great success with treating phobias. I had a patient who could not drink from a cup. He was poisoned in a past life. A woman was afraid of holes. She was pierced many times and bled to death in another life. These are dramatic examples, Ken. But I do hope we can find something in the past to help you deal with your present state. Shall we begin?”

Hutch glanced at Starsky, who gave a tight smile and nodded. 

“Ready,” said Hutch.

.oOOo.

Hutch was walking slowly down a brightly lit hall. The walls were moving, shifting and reflecting shadows that were not dark, but white. Everything was in shades of white, including his clothes and skin. He brought his hands to his face to look at them and the floor fell away. He floated weightlessly toward a great room with great oak beams above his head and stone floors below his feet. 

Two men in ancient garb were talking softly to each other. One was sitting on a magnificent wooden chair, the other reclined on pillows at his feet. A tame leopard sat between them like a housecat napping in the sun. The man on the pillows was looking up at his companion with a crooked smile on his face.

Hutch moved closer. He looked around. A castle! He was in the throne room of a castle. And the man on the throne must be the King, with his beloved at his feet. As Hutch took in the sight, he somehow knew who and what this vision was. 

King Huc, The Viking King of Holland was the man on the throne. Hutch could see that the blood of Odin ran through his veins with one glance at his piercing blue eyes so like his own. Tall and lean, he was dressed in blue velvet robes. His head wore a finely wrought crown of silver. It perched awkwardly on long blond curls and braids, as if the owner did not want it there. At his neck the symbol of Odin, three interwoven triangles on a chain of gold. Around his waist bands of leather held sword and pouches of seed. 

Hutch knew who these men were and what the pouches contained because he knew this King was him far in the past. And as he realized it, he immediately became the King, looking down at his beloved…

“Stjarna,” said King Huc. “You know I love you above all others. You are my sal, my hugr, my svass, my soul, my heart, my beloved. Why do you speak to me so?”

King Huc admired once again, his Stjarna. David, his star of Israel. His sapphire eyes that twinkled with mischief in the daylight and shone steadfastly through the long night. The two stars that the king would follow anywhere. His dark curls tumbled down his muscular bare back. The King would dress him in royal robes, but Stjarna preferred the simple linens and sandals of the common folk. Around his neck was the star of David. Handed down in his family son to son. A simple silver star on a simple piece of black ribbon, held all the tears and pride of his ancestors. Huc loved how that star sparkled in the moonlight when his dark lover took him in the cold of night.

“You know why I am angry, Huc. First your men take me and my Namir,” Stjarna petted his leopard as he purred and stretched, “captive as some sort of exotic gift for their King. Then you proceed to steal my heart. And now you wish to tell me ‘far vel’ and send me back! My place is by your side, Huc! You know this!”

“And you know war is coming. I must turn back the Franks or my people will lose all I have fought to give them.”

“Huc, you are a great King, but not a warmonger! You have taught your people to farm land thought useless. You have made verdant fields out of malodorous swamps. Your people do not know hunger or want. What of your royal farms? Your collection of exotic plants?”

“You know too well my heart, svass. Would that I could forever dwell in the peaceful valleys full of wildflowers with you and Namir at my side. I would give up my heritage to just be with you everyday, laughing at your silly jokes, caring for your hurts, loving you always.”

“Then do not send me from you, Huc. I would defend you fiercely. I would die for you!”

“My death has been foretold by Odin’s runes. I will not return from this war. I will spare you that. You shall hear of my death when you are safely back in your good land of milk and honey. You may mourn me if…”

The King could not go on. Sobs escaped his lips. Tears spilled from his eyes.

Namir rose and growled softly, Stjarna lept to his feet. He embraced King Huc and crooned to him over and over as he rocked him and kissed his tear stained face.

“Ani ohev otcha. Ek ann ther. I love you, Huc.”

.oOOo.

“Fuck! Hutch? Hutch. Doc, wake him up! Wake him the fuck up now!”

Hutch was sobbing and clutching at Starsky as if he were in agony. Hutch had been speaking softly of what he was experiencing in the castle, when he seemed to lose himself in the past. Starsky had asked the doctor to end the session, but she said she normally let the patient signal the end of the session by returning to the white hallway. 

“Dave, calm down. And don’t curse at me. He’s alright. He’s not really in any pain.”

“Fuck you, you… you... quack! Wake my partner up or I’ll… I’ll... cuff ya and take ya downtown on bunco charges!”

The doctor tried to bring Hutch back to the white hallway and wake him, but he was too immersed in his sorrow. She began to panic.

“Ken! Hear me! Come back!”

Hutch cried out, grabbing at his heart as if wounded by an arrow. “I am pierced through! I will die here on this cursed field of battle. Stjarna, my beloved! I yearn for your gentle touch. Will I see you in Thor’s halls? Or when it is your time will you go to be with the God of Israel? Oh! Svass! I will never see you again! Noooooooooo!”

Starsky pushed the doctor away.

“His heart, he’s gonna have a heart attack! Hutch? Babe? You gotta wake up. I’m here, right here. Follow my voice.” Starsky swallowed. “King Huc. It is I, Stjarna, your Stjarna. Come back to me. I love you. Always. Always. I love you, Hutch. Come back to me, now!”

Starsky, now on top of Hutch in the mauve recliner, kissed him full on the lips. Hutch’s eyes opened wide. Then he closed them again and melted into the kiss. Time stood still, literally, as the past and the future met in that kiss. When time started again, Starsky pulled back.

“Starsk? Did I… did you… are we… am I… did they…”

Starsky laughed and pushed Hutch’s hair back from his tear stained face.

“Yes, Hutch. Yes to it all. I’m in love with you, Blondie. How about that?”

“Ek ann ther, Stjarna. Ek ann ther.”

ENDA

 

Old Norse words and phrases

Stjarna…..star  
Sal………..soul  
Hugr……..heart  
Svass….....beloved  
Far vel…...Fare well  
Enda……...end  
Thakka…..Thanks  
Ek ann ther...I love you

Hebrew phrase I love you, M/M… Ani ohev otcha

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Viking King Huc of Holland is real. He was born in Kronberg in Denmark (Humm...just like Hamlet) and became King of Holland. Hutchinsons are his descendants. He brought agricultural advances to Holland, drained the swamps, and then went to war in Belgium, only to be killed by the Franks. You can’t make this stuff up.


End file.
